sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Haniko
Arianna Haniko is a female husky that originated in the Archie Mobius Universe of sonic Timeline in the past she is a Kunoichi ninja and the daughter of Riku and Miyuki Nika and the sister of Kenichi Takeshita. Background Ameila was born to Riku and Nikki The Husky . Because nikki refused to leave riku's side during his journey, even after she became pregnant, ameila was born in one of the hideouts, with Akira delivering her as a mysterious enemy who tries to take ameila away from them almost a similar position just like her present mother when Hayate was there with her parents giving birth to her But As such, no records of her birth are available at the Hospital. She grew up in sonic timeline predominantly with her mother and father due to her father leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that was preparing for, although ameila recalls her father holding her hand with her mother when she was a toddler, however decided not to leave his family for a long mission he decides to comfort his family. At some point, ameila became sickness when she was a infant afterwards, Nikki begins to give her special treatment so she can be well. Due to her father's absence, it led nikki to question where her father was, as well as her identity. mysterious asking her mother's question about why is her life is different from her present timeline self. History Ameila Personality Amèlia inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother Nikki, she is critical of troublemakers; she also inherited her verbal tic, "Shannarō!" (しゃーんなろー). Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people unless she thinks that they deserve it. She has a close attachment to her parents, whom she affectionately calls "Papa" and "Mama" despite being apart from her father for many years. Amèlia is also shows to have an aggressive side just like her mother and a somewhat a fighting spirit just like her father and a curious child; regardless of finding someone annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him as Dylan who is her friend and which She and him comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them want to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Despite this, she seems to have great respect for his father and mostly her mother which both of her grandparents She deeply care about which shows that they see a resemblance of their granddaughter when their daughter was her age, sharing a father-daughter like relationship with him to the point where she dreams her relationship with her own father will be similar. but during to her parents past she noticed that her mother in the present alternate dimension timeline asking her mother why is her present timeline self is searching for her parents curious to find out about the different alternate dimensions are not the same from each other unlike her parents she is not crazy and obsessed over boys she is a kind cool collected child who cares about her friends and family she show to be a great fighter what you doing to her personality see seems to have a hot temper similar to Raphael personality show her opponents toughness however she may shows to have a inner personality who to say negative thoughts which she has the courtesy to never back down against her opponents. Appearance Ameila has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length long hair that parts on the left side of her forehead while tucked in front her ear on the left, framing the left side of her face. She inherited red eyes and hair colour. Ameila wear her mother necklace, like Akira the woman who delivered her,Her hair-style is also very similar to her maternal grandmother, Aaliyah. Her eye and face shapes are similar to nikki's. According to her grandfather, Amèlia looks just like riku, particularly in the eyes just like her mother, but she is also a spitting image of nikki, especially when both get angry. When ameila was younger, her outfit consisted of a pink/red jacket with a white shirt, a high-collared white pants with red boots. On missions, Ameila wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to Sakura's second outfit, (and just like sarada outfit), a pair of light-coloured shorts, and long black arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. Category:Nikkikikizelons